rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Dax's Dreams and Visions
RY 764 Fire Ascending Fire 27 During the party's second night in the Lap, Dax is contacted in a dream for the first time by Five Day's Darkness. Five Day's Darkness tells him of a woman named Ebon Shadow's Graceful Daughter, who was a legendary, though somewhat reluctant, assassin in the First Age. He goes on to explain that he was Shadow's Grace's sifu, or mentor, and would now like to do the same for Dax. Remembering the words of the Unconquered Sun during his Exaltation, Dax agreed without delay and asked what his sifu would have him do. He was given two tasks: The first is to become a master of both Ebon Shadow Style and Snake Style martial arts, at which time Five Day's Darkness will teach him a third, more powerful style. The second task is known only to Dax and his sifu, and Dax shall keep it so until the proper time, for reasons which will become clear then. He hopes. Resplendent Fire 26 While meditating in his manse after searching fruitlessly for treasure, Dax is struck by a series of visions: ...suddenly my mind's eye was filled with a blinding flash of light, which slowly faded into a somewhat fuzzy, fragmented vision, as if the person sending it to me was running out of essence, or losing signal. The first thing I noticed was that I could not control my actions, suggesting that I was not, per say, '''myself'. This was confirmed by the long, scarlet hair flowing to and fro about my face, identifying me as Shadow's Grace. I appeared to be in a shadowland, but it felt stronger, probably the underworld itself. I was looking down at a Lunar, whom I recognized as Silken Hammer, the Lunar who was kneeling in front of Shadow's Grace in the portrait inside the Coatl. He returned my gaze with a look of expectance, as if awaiting instuctions, or more accurately, the details of a plan. Looking at him, I felt my heart sink under the weight of a terrible regret.'' The vision then faded, only to be replaced by another of talking to a dignified-looking sidereal in a male kimono holding starmetal war fans. I appeared to be arguing with him quite vehemently, though realizing that some part of me thinks that I know he's right. Changing again, the vision changed to one of me piloting the Coatl, preparing to intentionally crash it into a manse apparently controlled by enemies. I was thinking about escaping through the secret passage behind, of course, the bookshelf in my quarter's. Now the vision faded back to Silken Hammer and the underworld. Taking his hand, we leapt into some kind of portal-looking swirl of essence. Suddenly, we found ourselves surrounded by every kind of underworld monster known to creation. Zombies, ghosts, spine chains, necromancers, even nephwracks and abyssals all began to attack us. We held them off, them being individually rather weak, but it was clear that there was just too many of them, and we would eventually be overrun. Invoking some kind of power, a very secret-feeling power, I disappeared, leaving Silken Hammer behind. I reappeared in my manse, sobbing, crushed with anger and regret. The vision again faded to the Sidereal fellow, and us again arguing. This time, however, I know I'm right, but I know it doesn't matter anyway. The visions quickly changed again, but this time, I saw a man in his late 20's, whom I quickly recognized as Serentatis, fighting hordes of undead, much like I had with Silken Hammer, though this time I was hiding in the shadows, secretly assisting Serentatis by killing the monsters that got behind him. He was doing quite well, though, even without my help, and had the horde mopped up in fairly short order. After his last foe was dispatched, he crumpled to the floor, then erupted in a silvery-purple light. I stepped out from my hiding place, and began to speak to him. I could feel myself lying to him, a very well-planned lie. One which I did not want to tell, but had no choice. He asked me questions, to which I responded with half-truths. He turned on me, angrily, and said something that pained me deeply. Rather than face the pain, I simply left. The vision changed again to the sidereal I had been arguing with before. I felt lighter, and realized I was not fully equipped. I felt weak and alone without my usual equipment. I nodded to the sidereal - I may not have liked him, but at least I respected him - and we both stepped out of the shadows we had been hiding in to face a huge chamber that somehow felt very familiar to me. The chamber was filled with my enemies - Dragon-blooded, Sidereals - and their presence here felt very wrong. I looked down and saw someone very important below me, a Sidereal. I leapt down towards him, drawing my chain daiklave, preparing to strike him down. As I fell, a thousand eyes turned upon me, every single one filled with power, launching attacks at me. MY sidereal cohort made a motion with his hands, and suddenly, the path between me and my target was clear, and the attacks hurtling toward me were postponed. I landed on my target, driving my blade clean through his chest. Then, my target and I were engulfed in a blazing inferno of essence as my sidereal friend's assistance wore off. There was a bright flash, then nothingness. I awoke covered in sweat, breathing heavily, pondering the meaning of what I had just seen... Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Dax Stormslayer